Recovery: A prologue to Fazbear and Co
by Angawd
Summary: Please read this before Fazbear & Co! Cover art is mine. Freddy Fazbear has finally left college, and is beginning to plan for his bright future. He sits down to ponder this on the streets of his hometown...where he meets with an unexpected situation. The prologue to my anthro AU Fazbear & Co. All characters are anthropomorphic, and Bonnie is female.
1. Chapter 1

Light fog surrounded Freddy Fazbear, who just happened to be on a walk after his last day at college.  
He was a smart fellow, always bright and cheerful despite the mood of the day. Maybe it was being a part of the Fazbear dynasty that did it. Perhaps he was simply an excelling student. Whatever made Freddy the bear he was remained unknown to him.  
His father, Eddie, had enrolled him into one of the best colleges in the state of Texas: Ursine Hills. It took the best of the best to even be considered a place in Ursine – for no one but the outstanding students of secondary schools would be fit for its courses and exams.  
Freddy was grateful to have such wonderful parents, despite them being a little tough on him at times, but he knew it was for the best. If it weren't for his father, he wouldn't have known half of the things he did today.  
He did still reside at his home, however – he hadn't earnt anything to buy his own house yet. Nonetheless, it was comforting.

The bear continued to stroll along the pavement, glancing around and taking in his surroundings. Sure, it was slightly foggy, but that didn't stop him from wearing his blue t-shirt and navy shorts. Blue…that was Freddy's favourite colour. It gave him a sense of peace and happiness, unlike the sad, depressing nature it was commonly portrayed as.  
Regardless of the misty blanket hanging over his town, the air felt mildly warm. Freddy smiled to himself as he came upon a grassy area a small way away from the path. A wooden bench was situated here, along with a sizeable oak tree, its canopy wavering in the breeze. He made his way over to the seat and sat down, enjoying the ambience. Pulling out his notebook and pen, the bear began to ponder on what he would do with his life.

His first thought was to search for jobs in the categories of the subjects he'd focused on at college: economics, music, media studies and of course, maths and English. Eddie had encouraged him to pursue economics and media studies, which Freddy didn't mind, but he had his heart set on music. Since a young age, he'd marvelled at bands and their craft, especially the vocals. The bear was fascinated at the different moods that could be created with just a change of tone or pitch, how it contributed to the song, and how each artist's voice was unique. Perhaps he would have his own band one day.  
He reminded himself that he needed to have other options in the meantime, as a career in music wouldn't happen instantly. _Great things take time_ , he remembered, for that was what his father had always told him.

Freddy continued to make notes in his notebook as ideas came and went. He was so wrapped up in it all…it seemed as if there was so much to do…  
Behind him, the oak tree rustled.  
It was too big a movement for such an insignificant breeze to give rise to.  
Its leaf covering shifted again.  
All of a sudden, a dark figure shot from its depths and launched itself at Freddy. The bear whipped around, only to be crushed under the body of the figure. He struggled, but his efforts were pathetic against the stranger. There was only one thing left to do.  
Freddy screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

Freddy felt his attacker jerk back slightly.  
"Shut up. There's no need to scream, bear."  
The latter was surprised at the sound of its voice. He was able to gather that the stranger was female, however. Freddy began to mull over her strength – he found it fairly impressive.  
Jolting him out of his minor daze was her voice, sharp and scalding:  
"Hello? Anybody _in_ there?" The words were delivered with a sense of scorn, and Freddy instantly fixed his full attention on the figure, who was currently leaning over him.  
"Yes…and may I get up?" the bear replied politely. To his relief, he felt the female's weight begin to ease, and he was able to pull himself up into a sitting position. The stranger had moved off of the bench, and instead occupied the ground behind its wooden armrest.

Freddy eyed her. The figure, it seemed, was a rabbit. She was a purple rabbit at that, with long, floppy ears and a thin build. Alike most rabbits native to America, she had triangular buck teeth. He looked closer at the clothes she was wearing: a rose red shirt (with, presumably, another white shirt underneath) and a navy blue skirt that came up to just above her knees. The lagomorph wore no shoes; Freddy noticed that everything she was wearing appeared to be fairly dirty. _She mustn't have changed for a long time,_ he thought.  
There were thick black lines of makeup, Freddy guessed, on her upper eyelashes. Her scarlet eyes were as fierce as her tongue, and she glared down at him with utter contempt.  
"So…" she began, "What are you doing on my TERRITORY?" Freddy cowered as she screeched the last word, baring her teeth and snarling at him.  
"I-I d-didn't know!" The bear cried in his defence.  
"I. Don't. Care." She spat, finalizing every syllable and moving closer to him. Slamming her paws down on the bench, she continued. "Leave. Now."

Freddy stared at her through terrified eyes. Despite the rabbit's hostility, he was interested in what she was doing on the streets of Texas. Quickly shooting awkward (and somewhat tense) glances around, he was unable to locate a single place where she might have been staying. All of the buildings on the street were either a means of housing for the residents, or shops of some sort. Turning back to the purple lagomorph, he posed a question.  
"What are you doing here?"  
Her expression changed from a penetrating gaze to one of surprise and confusion, which in turn was replaced with yet another angry one.  
"Who are you to ask that? It's none of your business! As I clearly stated before, this is MY territory!" she snarled. "Or perhaps I didn't make it obvious enough?" The rabbit raised a clenched paw, and it was about to come into contact with Freddy's chest when the brown bear jumped off of the bench.  
"Wait! I-I'm sorry miss, I'll leave."  
The rabbit raised an eyebrow, clearly not convinced.  
"I promise!" Freddy sighed. "Look. You don't seem to have any food here. How about I bring you some of what I have at home, daily?"

The purple doe stared at him for a moment, before nodding slowly.  
"So be it," she growled. "But don't even think for a _second_ that you'll get on my good side. Bring the food to me at seven 'o clock sharp. NO exceptions."

Freddy gathered his strewn belongings and headed in the direction of the sidewalk. Before the rabbit's 'territory' had disappeared behind the first building, he glanced back.  
She remained on the grass by the bench, observing him with scathing eyes. Freddy whipped his head around, and briskly continued walking. Before long, he had left the small grassy area behind.


	3. Chapter 3

According to his watch, Freddy had arrived home at around half past five. Thoughts of the purple rabbit still lingered in his mind, despite trying to think about his life plans. Why was he so fascinated with her? Shaking his head and putting his mind on the street in front of him, Freddy proceeded. Eventually, he arrived at his welcoming destination.  
40 Cedar Green was a cosy terraced house near the end of the street. With distinguishing green-grey tiles making up its roof and red bricks completing its exterior, it was certainly a refuge to Freddy. The brown bear pushed the door key into its corresponding lock and turned it. A satisfying click was heard and he stepped in.

Instantly, an appetizing scent greeted his nostrils and they flared, inhaling the all too familiar smell of raspberry tart. He smiled, remembering that his mother Amanda stayed at home, and was likely to be found baking the family's favourite treats. Slipping off his black trainers and depositing his satchel on the stairs, he greeted the hidden baker.  
"Mum, I'm home!"

Almost instantly, a blur of beige fur dashed from the kitchen and engulfed Freddy in a fruit and pastry scented hug.  
"Oh, honey! How was your last day? Did it go well?" Amanda energetically queried, pleased that her son was home.  
Freddy laughed and stepped back to give himself room to speak. "Hey, whoa, mum! I've only just got in!" Smiling up at her, he continued, "It was great…though I'm gonna miss my college friends. Hopefully I can still keep in contact with Goldie.  
I can't wait to start looking for jobs, though!"  
Amanda suddenly gained a panicked look, and swiftly tried to persuade her son to relax and stay home for a while before trying to look for means of work. She went on to reassure him that Goldie was one of the best friends that Freddy had met, and that she was sure he would keep in contact. Nodding and telling his mum that he was going to work some things out in his room, he headed upstairs (she'd promised him some of that delicious raspberry tart later). 

Now, as the brown bear lay on his bed, it was nine 'o clock in the evening. Freddy had already devoured his tea (this wasn't to say that he was at all a messy eater; it was merely because he loved his mother's cooking) and was, yet again, mulling over the rabbit. He wondered once more why she would live out on the streets. Perhaps he was just assuming. She might already have a home to go to. _But then… why would she ask for food?  
_ He thought about her image. She was certainly thin, there was no doubt about that; you could clearly see her ribs under the clothing she wore. Freddy didn't really want to think about that…instead, he mentally studied her face. The bear found that part of her strangely intriguing – that piercing glare, those red eyes. Something about the look she gave him the first time they met was, quite frankly, striking.

More and more time ticked by, and Freddy remembered that his father would be at work for one more night. He was staying at a work-paid hotel in western Louisiana on a business trip.  
Eddie received his earnings by being an architect. With several state famous buildings constructed in Texas already, he really was a successful bear – the job was extremely well paid. This was why he was able to afford an equally excellent education for his son.  
These thoughts filled Freddy's head until; at last, he fell asleep.

Vibration filled the groggy bear's ears as his alarm clock went off. It was 6:45; Freddy recalled setting it to this time the night before. The female rabbit had instructed him to meet her by the tree at precisely seven, so he thought he'd better wake up earlier to gather the necessary food and get to their meeting place.

The bear gingerly placed his brown foot onto the carpet, sliding the rest of his body out of the bedcovers when he heard no creaks. Slowly, he snuck out of the door and onto the landing. Before proceeding downstairs to the kitchen, he listened for any sounds of his mother stirring.  
Nothing.  
Freddy checked once more.  
Still nothing.

Being ever careful, the bear inched down the stairs, clinging to the banister as if it were a lifeline. Step by step, he grew closer to the bottom, closer to being more carefree.  
He reached the last step.  
Glancing back the way he'd come, Freddy prudently placed his foot onto the cold wooden flooring. His other one followed, and at last he was standing in the hallway. Relaxing a little, he continued into his goal – the kitchen, straight ahead.

Instantly, the lock in the front door clicked and the bear whipped his head around to face the source of the noise. He panicked, and observed the outside light's yellow glare, and a broad-shouldered figure silhouetted against it.  
The door began to open inwardly.  
Freddy bolted for the kitchen and flung himself under one of the worktops bordering the doorway, breathing heavily. Not a moment later, his father Eddie stepped into the hallway.  
The adult male took off his thick coat and sighed, walking around quietly before advancing upstairs, still letting out tired breaths.

Freddy was left startled under the worktop, utterly confused. Why was Eddie back so early? Wasn't he supposed to be on the work trip for one more night?  
 _Oh well. At least he didn't see me,_ the bear thought. _That was a close call, though!_  
After he was satisfied that his father had cleared the downstairs level of the house, Freddy slid out from his temporary refuge and tiptoed over to the fridge. Cringing when he opened it (rather noisily in fact, but that was the nature of all fridges after all), he scanned its contents. Something vegetarian, of course, as she was a herbivore. He spotted a bag of spinach in the fridge door. _Perfect,_ the bear thought, and bagged it (he'd remembered to bring his rucksack down).

However, spinach on its own did not provide a good meal, and certainly wasn't substantial enough. Freddy rummaged around, looking for anything else that might be to the rabbit's taste. Luckily, he discovered the remains of a packet of cheese near the back of the fridge and checked the date, just to be careful. He didn't want to poison her; she appeared to be in a bad state already.  
Thankfully, the cheese expired three days from now. The brown bear added it to his rucksack.

It was getting to 6:50 when Freddy had packed all the food. He'd chosen a small punnet of raspberries, the leftovers of a bok choy (which he'd heard rabbits liked) and half of a romaine lettuce. Hopefully the rabbit would appreciate his offerings.  
Carefully manoeuvring back into the hallway, the bear grabbed his coat from its hanger near the doorway. It was of a waterproof kind and, like his shorts, was navy blue. Complete with a large, brown, fluffy hood trim, it was evidently good at keeping him cosy in the winter months.  
Freddy took one last look behind him (making sure he'd turned off all the lights) and quietly opened the front door. His parents were still fast asleep when he slipped out into the early morning street. 


	4. Chapter 4

Up in the shelter of the oak tree, the rabbit watched her domain below. Dimly lit by the streetlights, the grassy area seemed ghostly to any passers-by. She glared down at anybody who did happen to progress on the path opposite her, but of course they couldn't see her. A couple of raucous teenagers bounced by, and the shadowed lagomorph growled. She didn't really care if they heard or not; escape from their grasps could easily be achieved by simply climbing higher into the old oak.

Time ticked by, but the rabbit had no means of telling what time it was. Yes, she'd slept in the tree (in surprising comfort), but she could only decipher the hour by the growing or falling light outside.  
As the sun rose, so did her temper. She was hungry; her stomach was already growling, anticipating food. If the bear took any longer, she would have to resort to other methods of food gathering. Sighing, she placed her head on her paws (which were resting on a larger branch) and stared out through the canopy.

The sun had fully emerged when she made out a brown shape picking its way towards her. Instantly a jolt of rage radiated inside of her, angry at the bear for keeping her from her presumed 'meal'. Preparing for the leap down to the grass beneath her refuge, she calculated a safe place to land. Once she had her vision fixed on an appropriate spot, she bunched her emaciated muscles and pushed off from the branch. The darkness was gone in what seemed like an instant and the rabbit burst into the sharp morning light, the oak's leaves barely brushing her body. She caught the expression on the bear's face, one of surprise and recognition.

Her purple hind feet came into contact with the soft grass and, barely sweating from her spring, scowled up at her visitor.  
"Um, miss?" he started, shaking slightly, "I have your food."  
The rabbit snorted. "About time," she snapped. "I was _starving_. Put it by the tree trunk right away." She watched as the bear complied, making his way over to the oak's roots and depositing his rucksack by them. The purple lagomorph turned, crept over to the bag and peeled open its largest flap to inspect the contents. Minutes later, after identifying each item, she pulled them out one by one and laid them on the grass. Eager to devour her first large meal, she ripped her claws into the thin plastic packaging and dug out their contents. The repast was barely noticed before being gorged, and soon there was nothing remaining on the grass but a few minor scraps. 

After taking a breath, the rabbit began to draw her paws and arms inwards, rolling out her pale pink tongue as she did so. When they were close to her chest, she began to rasp her tongue across her somewhat matted purple fur. Most of her arms were given a thorough clean, along with her small front paws. As soon as she was finished with the task, she stared up, about to acknowledge the bear-when she sensed surprise emanating from him. Directing her full attention to his face, she discovered a rather confused brown 19-year old. Instantly feeling disdainful, the lagomorph spat out an inquiry.  
"What's your problem?" Once again, he trembled a little at her scornful words, but rapidly sought to disguise this by steadying himself.  
"Err…"  
"Well? Spit it out!" the rabbit was sick of all his fidgeting nonsense.  
"Why did you… _lick_ yourself?" the bear queried, with hints of both nervousness and curiosity tinging his phrase.

The rabbit was quite taken aback by this. Her face morphed into another scowl, and her eyes narrowed to paper-thin slits. "It is normal," she responded, trying not to pour out her frustration. "Are you telling me that your…town dwellers do not do this after every eating?"  
"Uh…no…" he replied, as if it were a matter of fact. She cocked an eyebrow. What was the rest of America like? Did nobody share the same lifestyle as her? _So strange,_ she mused internally.

After that, the small spark of conversation died out, and the entire area was silent for what seemed like hours. The lagomorph caught the bear looking around from time to time, or shuffling his feet anxiously. Nonetheless, when the quiet was finally broken it was by him, and was accompanied by his slow sitting down.  
"Hey…what's your name?"

At this enquiry, the rabbit widened her red eyes and edged back. "Hmpf. None of your business, bear."  
"But…I want to know. I can get to know you better and, hey, at least you won't go nameless for the rest of the time I deliver you food."  
She paused and stared into his soft blue eyes for a moment. As distasteful as it was to admit it, he had a point. True, she didn't want to go 'nameless' (to quote him), but giving in could possibly make him think that they could become friends.  
Which (she pushed that idea away), they couldn't.

Regretfully, the purple doe responded with a growl. "Fine. But you must give yours, first."  
"Whatever you say, miss…I'm Freddy. Freddy Fazbear, to state it as a whole," he answered in an encouraging manner.  
Sounds kind of posh, the rabbit thought before she resentfully introduced herself. "Bonnie," she informed him bluntly, avoiding giving a middle or surname.  
"Just Bonnie?" Freddy probed, blatantly curious.  
"No. Of course there's more. No animal only gives their offspring one name, _Freddy_."  
The bear in question raised his paws in slight defence, and Bonnie let out a sigh of exasperation.  
"Bonnibella Tallulah Bunny."

It drew towards midday; Bonnie had no idea how long Freddy had stayed for. It bugged her. Why did he insist on 'keeping her company' and, more importantly, why did she let him? What was happening?

The bear had asked her a vast majority of questions, half of which went unanswered. Bonnie wasn't too thankful for this; as she'd tried to make evident earlier that she'd rather her personal details went un-interrogated. As predicted, however, Freddy had completely ignored her preferences. The rabbit was able to gather, even from only knowing him two days, that he was a curious animal. _Bears were notorious for having those kinds of qualities_ , she remembered.

"Bonnie?" Freddy's voice reverberated through her sizeable lop ears and she snapped out of her reflecting state.  
"What?" Irritated once more, the rabbit flicked her white tail and sat up.  
"Nothing, I was just…wondering if you were okay."  
"Of course I'm okay! I'm just thinking! Isn't that _normal_?" The retort was dispatched with a slight tinge of sarcasm, and Freddy's brows knitted.  
"Sorry. I didn't mean-"  
"Cut it out. I don't care."

The area fell deathly silent, and in that period of time neither animal spoke. This was fine by Bonnie; at least she wouldn't feel an impulse to reply to the bear.

At long last, it was time for Freddy to leave. They'd been in quietude for the remainder of his time there, and it was only pierced by his (somewhat relieving) announcement. She tossed him his rucksack without a single care, as usual. It landed by his clothed feet, and he hauled it back onto his shoulder. In the wake of this action, Bonnie turned to make her way back to the aged oak – when his voice sounded again to halt her.  
"Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

At this, the purple lagomorph spun back around and glared. "Obviously. Now go ahead, go back to your house. Bring me the food tomorrow, just as you have done today. Do not forget." Before he could reply, Bonnie had already shot back up the tree to observe him as he departed.


	5. Chapter 5

Stars in the vast blanket of sky above Bonnie's residence shone and twinkled, as if they were trying to get the occupant's attention. Despite their best efforts, her mind was musing over something else.  
Freddy.

Thoughts of him clouded her perception and distracted her from the outside; even from the shrieks and bellows of passers-by. Why, she questioned, did she refuse to let him go? She found it slightly annoying, but overriding that was a twinge of curiosity and intrigue. What was it like for Freddy, she wondered, to live in the heart of a Texan town with the bustle of animals all around him? Did he ever get sick of the commotion and liveliness? The questions made her head spin. For someone who lived in a somewhat secluded area, nestled in an old oak tree, these sorts of things were puzzling to her. Trying to get her mind off of it, Bonnie sat back and leant against the tree branch, crossing her arms over her chest. The stars continued to blaze wildly above her, glinting in a navy sky. They were only visible through the holes in the leafy canopy, and she gazed up at them until they lulled her to sleep.

Rays of sunlight shone down from the blue when her food provider arrived. Bonnie crawled from the tree, still slightly apprehensive of him even though he proved not to be a threat. As she got closer, a cheerful smile formed on his beige muzzle.  
"Hi," he greeted. "How are you today?"  
Bonnie didn't really feel like being too angry, and instead responded with a grumble. "I'm fine."

Freddy neared the oak and deposited his rucksack on a root. The rabbit trundled over to it and, just as she had the previous morning, unpacked it and laid out the food on the grass before her. Whilst she was craning her neck to examine the food, her large ears failed to pick up a shout. She didn't even notice Freddy, who was frantically waving his arms in an attempt to attract her attention. _He's probably just trying to be funny_ , Bonnie decided.

Footsteps thrummed closer.  
As if they had never even graced the grass, the foods were gone from her sight. Sharply reacting to the sudden disturbance, she swerved her head around. A brown blur raced by her line of sight, quickly pursuing a group of three. Instantly, Bonnie felt her body tremble with rage. The trio had made off with her meal! Her muscles responded and soon she too was pelting after them.

Concrete forms zipped by in a mere blink; her eyes were locked on the thieves. Everything seemed to be in dizzying motion. Freddy was only a few meters in front… she felt her agile legs work faster. She had to get in front of him! It was her food, not his. The purple rabbit knew that it was her current priority; she simply had to retrieve the food for herself!  
With each sprint she gained on him and the trio up ahead. Bonnie strained to push harder and harder, strained herself to move swifter and swifter.  
At last.  
Freddy's blue garments flashed by and the rabbit gained a feeling of triumph. The pilfering group were in her reach now, and –

Rough, sharp concrete hit her feet and Bonnie startled, skidding. Her eyes were jerking everywhere at once and it was impossible to register what was going on. When she finally did, however, a heavy wave of shock engulfed her.  
She was on the road.  
The rabbit thrashed her head from side to side, trying to locate oncoming traffic. There shouldn't be any; it wasn't a motorway after all…  
Though something –perhaps it was primal instinct- told her to keep on running. Bonnie's paws were about to answer when she picked up a shout.  
"Bonnie! No!"

She turned to face the road stretch on her right.  
A black truck was rumbling towards her, its headlights like glaring predatory eyes as they flooded her thin body form.


	6. Chapter 6

Time seemed to slow to a halt as Freddy shrieked at Bonnie. The female appeared to be frozen to her spot, red eyes morbidly focused on the vehicle. Tyres spun closer. Striking yellow beams caught the rabbit in their gaze.

Freddy jolted out of his situation-mulling and bolted to push her out of the way.  
He neared the curb.  
Shoes on the concrete, the bear prepared for the leap into the truck's path when it sped by him with a roar. For a moment he was blinded in his own confusion and terror, frantically looking from side to side in his rush to locate Bonnie. All of a sudden he spotted her, curled up in the middle of the road.

By instinct, Freddy pelted over to the rabbit's side, shaking her. She responded with a pained moan, glancing up at him.  
"Bonnie!" The brown bear yelped, a hint of urgency in his voice. "Are you okay?"  
"Fine," she groaned. "Just… go after them! I will get over to the pavement…" With that, Bonnie ambled over to the curb.

He turned to track down the thieves – and felt a rush of adrenaline. Freddy's veins seemed to pulsate with anger; Bonnie's near-miss was to be blamed on them, and them only. The bear braced himself, and charged off in their direction. Soon after, one of them was in his sight. His brows creased and all of his resentment towards them boiled over.  
"Hey! Get over here!"  
The gang member did not reply. Unfortunately for him, however, Freddy merely took this as an invitation to charge straight forward. At their contact, the animal let out a cry of pain. The bear reared up, and pulled back for a strong punch to the jaw. He brought his fist down with all the new-found strength in his body, feeling a wave of satisfaction when it found its target. Freddy caught sight of a tooth whisked by his vision before he readied his arm for another blow.  
"Oi!"  
The shout startled him, and he looked up. Knowing he was temporarily distracted, Freddy's victim heaved himself out of reach and sped for safety.

The brown bear tried to fathom where the shout had arisen from.  
Abruptly he locked eyes with a much larger, taller bear, with a shared glare of anger. The other thief began to advance, fists clenched as if he were looking for a brawl.  
"What the _bloody hell_ do you think you're doing?" the taller bear roared. "You don't touch a single hair on his body, not on my watch."  
The bear reared up, and Freddy darted to the right. His attacker soared through the air and landed just a little way away from him. As the other bear came into contact with the tarmac, he huffed and swept his vision around until he engaged with Freddy. The assailant lumbered towards him again, thick arms flailing and jaws parted in a cry of rage.

Freddy, being swifter and smaller than him, ducked and managed to head butt the darker bear in the stomach. At the contact, the bear was winded and gasped for air, collapsing to the ground once more. _He mustn't be very fit_ , Freddy thought before diverting to the grassy verge on the side of the path. There was another tree there, with a wide trunk and plentiful canopy. Upon sight, the brown bear had an idea. If he could just scale the trunk and climb into the treetop branches, he would be able to leap down from above and hopefully land the finishing blow.

Before the other male could recover from his punt, Freddy gripped the tree's rough bark with his somewhat sweaty paws, and began to edge his body up. As he neared the top, the bear tried to calculate which branch was the broadest; the most able to hold his weight. He spotted a large candidate overhanging the pathway. Despite not being an experienced climber, Freddy shuffled onto it and peered down at his enemy, who was now on his feet.  
"Come out! You can't hide!" The taller bear stumbled across Freddy's line of vision, obviously trying to seek him out.

While he was distracted, Freddy leapt from the tree. He aimed for the older bear's head; in a matter of seconds his feet collided with his opponent's skull. There was an audible crack and the bear let out a cry of pain as he was caught off-balance. Yet another smack sounded as he collided with the floor. Freddy towered over him, teeth bared.  
"You lose. Now, give me back the food."  
The older male groaned and attempted to prise himself away from the pavement. Alas, he did not succeed, and instead resorted to calling over one of his companions; somewhat regretfully. The latter retrieved the foodstuffs from his own bag, and reluctantly handed them each to the brown bear, who took them back gratefully.

When the thieving trio had departed (not long after a stern scolding from Freddy), the bear settled with the task of finding Bonnie. A short while afterwards, he spotted her leaning against a clump of bushes, rubbing her left leg. Freddy briskly strode over to her side, and sat down next to her. After a long silence, he got the courage to ask her if she was well.  
Bonnie continued to stare at the ground as if she were in a daze, before answering. "I wasn't injured too badly." Freddy noticed that the rabbit sounded more placid than usual, but kept listening. "My leg aches, but I'll sort that myself."  
"Are you sure? I can go back home and get medical products…"  
"Don't bother yourself with tending to me."  
The bear observed her for a while, and then offered the food that was rightfully hers. He retrieved the items from his satchel, and gestured to her.

Bonnie looked up from her trance, noticing the food. "Thank you…but not now." The rabbit's spirit really did appear to be dampened. Freddy decided to try and comfort her, and reached out a paw. He placed it on her shoulder.  
"Hey…what's wrong?"  
Bonnie abruptly jumped back, obviously startled by the bear's touch. "Don't touch me!" The purple doe held up her paws in defence and shuffled backwards into the bush. The bear was surprised. Why didn't she want to be touched? He peered into the bush, only to find two eyes staring out at him.

"Bonnie," Freddy started, but the rabbit crawled out with a sigh before he could continue. She kept her eyes to the ground and huffed. "Forget it…"  
Freddy was concerned. He was constantly wondering why she was detached from the streets and animals of Texas; by the looks of it, there was a deeper reason.

Later, they had made their way back to the old oak. The sun was beginning to set over the rooftops, and Bonnie hadn't spoken for what seemed like years. Every time Freddy turned to look at her, she was staring off into the distance as if she were contemplating every crack in the brickwork. He'd tried to get her attention many times: attempting to start a conversation or lightly tapping the ground. Neither had seemed to work, though, as the rabbit remained facing away from him.  
At last, as the sun's orange glow lit the tops of the buildings, Bonnie spoke up.  
"Sorry," she muttered.  
Freddy didn't quite catch that. "What?"  
"I said, I'm sorry," the rabbit grunted. "I'm just…not used to contact." She turned to look at him. "Anyway…thank you for today, I guess."

Freddy smiled. It was the first time she had said thank you to him, without the disdainful attitude. "No problem," he beamed, dipping his brown head to her. "I like to help out any way that I can."  
As if they shared the same feeling, the edges of Bonnie's lips formed into a small smile. "I am going to eat the food now."  
Freddy looked down to where she her face was angled. The foodstuffs lay on the ground by her feet. One by one, she ate them until only the block of cheese was left. Knowing this, Bonnie shifted so she was able to look at the brown bear again.

"Do you want to…share?" The purple female delivered the last word as if it were something she had recently learnt how to pronounce. He looked at the cheese, and then back up at her.  
"Of course," he answered, and the two stayed by the tree until it was time for Freddy to leave.


	7. Chapter 7

Freddy was so exhausted from his longer day with Bonnie that he went up to his bedroom straight away, no questions asked. Of course, his dad was back from his trip now and would probably still be at work, so the bear thought that he would greet him tomorrow.

After completing his bedtime ritual, Freddy simply laid on his bed, head angled towards the cream ceiling. His mind made half-hearted attempts to wander, but it became obvious that he was too tired to contemplate anything now. Soon afterwards the brown bear fell into a tired trance of sorts, broken only by the sounds outside and around the house: creaking, the sounds of cars and rustling leaves. It was serene, and as the sunset glow on the window began to fade, Freddy fell asleep.

Morning came again, and the dominant rays of sunlight splintered the glass of the window. Naturally, the bear awoke and rubbed his eyes, yawning in the process. He couldn't really be bothered to move around at the moment.  
Freddy's phone vibrated from where it rested on the bedside table. Hand already reaching out to answer it, he wondered who might be trying to contact him. He clicked the small button on the side of the phone and it lit up, revealing one text message. As he took a closer look to inspect the small name on the top of the message, realisation hit him.  
Goldie!

Freddy frantically pressed the surface of the phone, excitement welling up inside of him. It felt like millennia since he had last talked to his old friend face-to-face, hence why he was eager to respond. Eventually the screen loaded, and the bear was able to read the text in its entirety. It read:

" _Hey pal! Long time-no see! Was wonderin' if you'd like to meet me somewhere today. Perhaps at your house, if that's okay.  
Goldie"_

R eading Goldie's proposition just made Freddy a great deal more enthusiastic. He would finally get to meet up with his friend! The bear quickly sent a reply that told Goldie that Freddy would meet him at around 12.

12 o' clock wouldn't come fast enough, and the brown bear had resorted to eagerly pacing the sitting room. He'd wished his mother good morning already and Eddie was out of the house again, so he was virtually free to do what he liked.  
Freddy wondered what he and Goldie would do once the latter arrived. They'd probably chat, of course, but other than that…they'd figure it out later.

At long last, the doorbell rang and the bear raced into the hallway to answer it. Paw on the handle, Freddy unlocked the door and heaved it open to reveal his best friend, who was smiling as he always did.  
Goldie was a heavily-built bear. Some would describe him as stocky, but others would just see him as a well-rounded fellow. His fur was a striking gold pigment (from which he got his name) and it lightened around his muzzle and inner ears. The golden male also bore a cream-coloured diamond marking that could be identified in the centre of his forehead, and his chin (which stuck out a little more than any normal bear's) had already begun to show the signs of stubble.

Freddy's friend chuckled and closed his eyes in delight. "Ah, bud, it's so good tuh' see yeh'!"  
"You too, Goldie!" The brown bear opened the door a little wider in an inviting gesture. "Do come in."

As if she were summoned by the visitor, Amanda pelted to where Freddy and Goldie were standing. With a cry of joy, the baker flung her arms around the golden bear and pulled him into a forceful hug.  
"Goldie! I haven't seen your chubby face around here in ages! What have you been up to, then?" Amanda grinned from ear to ear as she pressed the question on a rather flustered-looking Goldie.

"Ah, well, yeh' see…" He broke off as Freddy's mother tightened her grip. Luckily, Freddy himself came to his friend's aid.  
"Mum, let go of him," The brown bear laughed. "He probably needs a bit of space to talk!"

Amanda's expression formed an apologetic grin. She immediately loosened her hold of Goldie with an "Oh, I'm terribly sorry, dear."  
Luckily, the bear in question just nodded and accepted her apology with a forgiving smile.

After the brief conversation between Goldie and Freddy's mother, he and Freddy made their way upstairs to the brown bear's bedroom. Once they'd taken their respective seats on the bed, Goldie began their discussion with an inquiry.  
"What have yeh' been up teh' since we left college?" He looked around the room for a moment before proceeding. "I mean, I've been thinking about the things I want to do. Yeh'?"

Freddy looked at the golden-furred bear. "Not much," he answered. "Well, the only thing I've been doing is-"  
He stopped.  
It was in that silent moment that he remembered.  
The bear had completely forgotten about Bonnie!

Alarm filled his mind and he made to climb off of the bed. Goldie however, noticing his hurry, stopped him with a curious tone.

"What's wrong, bud?"  
"I have to go somewhere! It's urgent!"  
At this, his friend's face morphed into an expression of confusion.  
"Whut? Tell meh'!"  
With an exasperated sigh, Freddy rapidly delivered his answer. "Look, I met a rabbit down the street, and she basically wants me to feed her. Well, I suggested it," he explained. "Goldie, she's literally living in a tree on her own!"

Goldie stared at him in shock. "Yeh' met a wild rabbit…and she wants you to look after 'er? Ah, Fred! It sounds like yeh' barely know teh' girl!"  
"I know, but…" The brown bear gritted his teeth in frustration. "Ugh, could you just help me pack some food? She'll be so angry with me…"  
Despite his bewilderment, the golden bear nodded before following a very rushed Freddy back downstairs to the kitchen. On the way, the pair passed Amanda, whose features also bore a perplexed expression. She attempted to ask them why they were in such a hurry, but got no answer.

Soon after gathering the foodstuffs, Goldie and Freddy stopped at the front door. "Goldie," Freddy began, but he was interrupted by his friend.  
"Of course I'll come with yeh'," the bear answered. The golden bear flung open the door and the duo raced off towards the place where Bonnie was to be found.


	8. Chapter 8

Upon their arrival to Bonnie's tree, Freddy looked around anxiously. She could be anywhere – perhaps ready to leap on him again, just as she had done on their first meeting. Nervously, he paced around, shoes eerily crunching on the grass as he did so.  
Goldie, on the other hand, didn't seem to be bothered by the situation at all. His deep blue eyes were merely lit with morbid fascination and he too stared around, but with wonder. The bulky male had offered to bear the weight of the rucksack, and it hung over his back lifelessly.

Hours –for that was what it seemed like, to Freddy –passed by with no sign of the purple rabbit. Occasionally the leaves on the oak would be rustled by the breeze, tricking the brown bear into thinking that the elusive doe would emerge, but to no avail. In this time, he had barely acknowledged his friend, who had taken to walking slowly around the small green area. Now and then he would stop, maybe bend down, to inspect a clump of bushes or brightly coloured flowers.

Soon, Freddy became bored and concluded that Bonnie was nowhere to be found. Beckoning Goldie over, he explained his thoughts before the pair turned to leave.  
Immediately the brown bear's ears picked up the sound of paws on grass, sliding closer with each second. Startled, he turned, only to find a furious purple rabbit with her teeth bared.  
"Bonnie! There you are!" he laughed, attempting to break the tension in the air. "I brought your food, as promised-"

Bonnie thundered up to him and stuck her muzzle in his face, scarlet eyes fixated on Freddy's blue ones. "Are you _serious_? I told you to come to me at seven, and…" She broke off to glance up at the sky before continuing. "…now it's probably one 'o clock!" The bear noticed that her white tail was flicking from side to side irritably.  
"Look," Freddy attempted to justify his situation when the female rabbit turned and stared straight at Goldie. A growl escaped her throat before she returned her attention to Freddy. "And just _who_ is _he_?"

Before the bear had a chance to respond, his friend spoke up. "Hullo," the golden male greeted, upbeat and cheerful as usual. "Meh' name's Goldie, and ah'm Freddy's best friend. He told meh' all about yeh'!"

Bonnie simply stared at him, and then looked back at the other bear. "Ugh. I guess he can stay, just this once." She stuck her nose into the air with contempt. "Now if you'll excuse me, I am hungry."

The purple rabbit had spent the rest of the time crouched over Freddy's offerings, looking up every now and then to penetrate each bear with a hard gaze. Freddy watched her as she did so, trying not to catch her eye. It seemed as if her softness from their previous meeting had worn off. _Although,_ the bear silently admitted, _it was my fault for forgetting about her._ He sighed. Was there anything he could do that would improve the rabbit's temper?

It was around half past four that Goldie decided he'd best be going. Before he left, the golden bear handed Freddy his beige rucksack and hugged his friend goodbye. The brown bear observed him as he headed off around the corner.  
It just so happened that at this moment, Bonnie was finishing the last of her meal. She had also noticed that Goldie had left, and that she and Freddy were alone.

"So," she began, angling her head to face him, "that was Goldie, your best friend." The bear, surprisingly, could detect a hint of softness returning to her words.  
"Yeah," he replied, carefully choosing his comment. "I've known him for ages. He's always been a good buddy to me…I guess you could say he's the brother I never had."  
"Brother that you…never had…" Freddy could have sworn that Bonnie's eyes had been clouded with sadness. The silence after her remark made it evident to him that something was wrong. Instead of trying to comfort her physically, the bear determined that it would be best if he attempted to soothe her verbally.  
"Hey, Bonnie…are you okay?"  
She gazed up at him with wide eyes. "I'm fine," she told him. Freddy found this difficult to believe, yet he didn't want to push her any further as there was a risk that her anger might return. Alternatively, he searched his mind for other things that he could talk to her about.  
 _I've never inquired into what she enjoys!_

The brown bear took this as the perfect opportunity to lift the mood; he started with a simple question.  
"Anyway…do you have any hobbies out here?"  
This appeared to have snapped the doe out of her reflecting state, and she tilted her head. Afterwards, she rose to her feet and beckoned him. "Come."

Bonnie lead Freddy to the tree. As she was readying her stance to leap into it, she paused. "You can climb trees, right?"  
"I think so. You go first," he offered, happy that she was being a little friendlier. At his words, the purple rabbit began to scale the tree trunk. Nearing the top, she reached out an arm and clung to a thick branch before swinging her body up and onto it. She disappeared for a second before her face leaned over the branch, waiting for him.

With Bonnie's eyes on him, Freddy felt less confident than before about climbing. He didn't want to show it, however, so he slid his claws into the oak's bark and started to haul himself up. Slowly, he edged his way to the top and gazed around at all of the possible branches that he could use to join Bonnie in the canopy. His blue eyes widened in dismay as he realised that the only branch thick enough for him was the one that the rabbit was occupying. He felt his paws slipping on the trunk and tried to dig his claws deeper. Freddy let out a pained grunt at the effort and with his last remaining strengths, he aimed for a thinner looking branch.

The bear began to slide the paw closest to his destination off of the trunk. Reaching towards the offshoot, he slid his body towards it and released the paw.  
It landed safely on the branch.  
 _One paw, and now the other…  
_ Freddy's left paw detached itself from the bark of the tree and he slipped with a cry of surprise. His right paw still clung to the thin arm of the oak and he tightened his grip. In panic, the brown bear writhed around, frantically trying to grasp it securely.

Swiftly, a small paw clutched onto his arm and began to heave him up. Gradually Freddy felt his terror ebb away and he was soon resting on a thick branch. He looked up to find Bonnie, a small smile on her face.  
"Having trouble?" The purple rabbit smirked at him.  
Out of breath, Freddy laughed weakly. "I think I'll…wait here for a bit…"  
"No need," she answered. "I can easily get what I want to show you. Wait here." The doe bounded off across the branches nimbly, and vanished on the other side of the tree. The bear strained to see where she was when the latter reappeared with something strapped around her.  
"Here," Bonnie stated, showing him the object.

Freddy examined what she was now holding. It was a red and white flying-v guitar, with a black strap that enabled the owner to attach it to themselves. The bear was impressed. He too loved music!  
"Wow," he exclaimed, marvelling at its shape and colours.  
"My mother bought it for me on my thirteenth birthday. I've had it ever since."  
"Can you play anything?"  
The purple rabbit adjusted her position so she was sitting down on the branch. Folding her arms across her chest and stabilising the guitar on her lap, she answered, "Well, I can…but it is an electric guitar and I don't have an amplifier. I try to memorise the chords I do know."  
"Nice. You know, Bonnie, I enjoy music. Mostly singing."  
"Really?"  
"Yep. I haven't sung for ages, though – I think the last time I did was when I was, like, eleven…"  
"Sing for me."

Her blatant request took the bear by surprise. She wanted him to _sing_ for her? He cracked a nervous smile. "Ah, I doubt I'm any good, really…"  
"Come on, Fazbear. Sing." Bonnie persisted, staring at him as if she were looking for a challenge.

Freddy felt a cold sweat wash over him. Was he really going to do this?  
 _Well, at least I'll know if I'm actually alright at it or not.  
_ The bear exhaled, before making eye contact with the purple doe. "Fine," he relented. "Any requests?"

"Not particularly." Bonnie sat back and continued to observe him with a half-lidded gaze.  
"I'll just…go with the flow then, I guess…"  
The brown bear cleared his throat and prised his back away from the bark of the branch he was resting on. He sang the first song that came to his thoughts.

" _Childhood living is easy to do,_

" _The things you wanted I bought them for you_

" _Graceless lady you know who I am,_

" _You know I can't let you slide through my hands_

" _Wild horses couldn't drag me away,_

" _Wild, wild horses, couldn't drag me away_

" _I watched you suffer a dull aching pain,_

" _Now you decided to show me the same_

" _No sweeping exits or offstage lines,_

" _Could make me feel bitter or treat you unkind_

" _Wild horses couldn't drag me away,_

" _Wild, wild horses, couldn't drag me away_

" _I know I dreamed you a sin and a lie,_

" _I have my freedom but I don't have much time_

" _Faith has been broken, tears must be cried,_

" _Let's do some living after we die_

" _Wild horses couldn't drag me away,_

" _Wild, wild horses, we'll ride them some day_

" _Wild horses couldn't drag me away,_

" _Wild, wild horses, we'll ride them someday…"_

He finished, re-opening his eyes that he had closed during the performance, and turned to Bonnie. The doe simply sat there, scarlet eyes unusually wide. Gradually, her head began to fall into a nodding motion. At this, Freddy smiled, feeling a great rush of satisfaction. He chuckled to himself at Bonnie's approval.  
"E-Excellent." Her words broke his train of thought, soft and admiring. The rabbit's mouth curved into a smile. "You are a very talented bear."

"Thank you, Bonnie."

"You're welcome. And…" She paused for a moment, pupils still fixed on him. "Thank you."

 _Thank you?_ "What do you mean?" Freddy queried.

"For what you've done for me over the past few days," The purple doe answered. "It just…helped me so much."  
The brown bear felt even more elated. He'd managed to help her, and she was indeed grateful for his efforts. He grinned.  
"No problem."

They lay in the enclosed canopy of the tree for hours, making small talk and exchanging musical interests. Freddy had been fantasising about creating his own band.  
"I really would like to have a band one day," the brown bear mused. "There would be about four of us; we'd play a variety of songs so that our audience wouldn't get bored of the same genre with each song or album release."

Bonnie sighed. "At least you have your life planned out. I don't know where I'm going anymore…I'll probably be living in this godawful tree for the rest of my life. Ugh…" She turned her head away from the bear to gaze into the leaves, which were glowing in the afternoon sunlight, and then swung it back around to look at him. "Don't tell anyone about these…meetings, okay?"

"Uhh…okay, got it," the bear murmured as his blue eyes met with worry-blurred red ones. "I won't. And I'll make sure Goldie doesn't, either," he hastily added.

"Good."


	9. Chapter 9

Settling down amongst the highest branches of the oak, Bonnie observed Freddy after he had got to the ground again. The brown bear's rucksack fell limply upon his t-shirt, all its contents consumed by her. The doe felt a rush of satisfaction with the knowledge that she would go to sleep on a full stomach once again.

Brown fur disappeared round the grey stone corner.  
However, something still lingered in her mind, refusing to be left unheard. Giving in, the purple rabbit climbed and climbed until her head burst from the green canopy of rustling leaves. An afternoon breeze ruffled her fur and she closed her eyes, isolated in her thoughts.  
 _I should be glad that he's gone,_ the lagomorph pondered. _…but I'm not._ Just days ago she would have been overjoyed to see his small ears vanish after the delivery of food, but today had been different. Was it because they had sat together in the tree? Or perhaps it was because she'd found someone who shared her interests? Parting her jaws and baring her teeth, Bonnie growled at herself. _Let him go! What did you do before he turned up, eh? That's right! You were solitary, with only your sorry self for comfort._

Abruptly, the purple rabbit threw her paws up into the air and let out a wail. It rang around the grassy area and seemed to bounce off the walls of the Texan street. Why did it have to be this way?

Goldie was waiting for Freddy when he arrived.  
The bear was standing outside his friend's front door, shuffling his large feet and humming to himself. When he became aware of the brown bear's return, he smiled and began to walk up to him.  
"D'yeh' have a nice time?" Goldie chuckled, putting an arm around his friend's back.  
"I did, actually," Freddy told him. The happiness of his day with the purple rabbit was still fresh in his mind. "She showed me her guitar."  
Goldie's mouth morphed into a grin and he winked, much to the confusion of the other bear.  
"So…yeh' were alone with 'er whilst 'ah was gone, huh?" The golden male held Freddy's gaze.  
The latter had promptly understood what Goldie was hinting at, and felt his cheeks begin to heat up. He frowned.  
"Goldie! We both know that I don't, and wouldn't-"  
"Heh heh heh. Come on, buddy, let's get inside."

After opening the door (it was already unlocked), the duo stepped onto the hard wooden floor of the hallway and took off both of their shoes. Freddy deposited his rucksack onto the bottom step of the stairs and turned to Goldie. "Wanna go back upstairs?"  
"Of cour –" His friend was cut off. The golden-furred bear turned around, only to be met with Amanda's concerned expression.  
"Where have you two been?" Freddy felt nervous, despite the interrogator being his mother.  
"Well," he began, but was interrupted by the golden bear standing next to him.

Realisation hit the brown bear as if it were a cold slap in the face.  
 _I forgot to tell Goldie that Bonnie wanted the meetings to be kept confidential!_  
"Me and Fred went teh' the grassy place, just down the street." Gesturing to Freddy with his elbow, he continued. "Fred wanted to meet up with his friend."  
Freddy sighed with relief. He had quite a large amount of friends; Amanda wouldn't suspect anything.

"Which friend is this?" His mother furrowed her brows, perplexed. "You've never mentioned a friend at this… _grassy place_."  
Freddy's eyes widened. "Oh…um…"  
"His friend is a purple rabbit. She gets him to feed 'er."

 _No!_ Despair clawed at the brown bear. Now Bonnie's secret would be at the mercy of Amanda.  
Jaws agape, she turned to her son. "What?"  
"Mum, I'm sorry…"  
"No, dear. Tell me more!"  
"Well…I think she's been out there for weeks. At least it seemed as if that were the case."  
"Where are her parents? Surely she has some form of carer?"  
"She's alone, mum."

At Freddy's response, Amanda straightened herself up. In a frenzy of concern, she hastily beckoned the boys to follow. "We have to call the police! Come!"

All the brown bear could do was pursue his mother with Goldie. There was no going back now. _Once mum finds out, there's no chance of stopping her._  
After a rush through the downstairs level of his house, Freddy and Goldie halted beside the table in the sitting room. On it sat the main phone – coloured white with a long cord of the same colour. Amanda lifted it from its holder and dialled the police's number. The phone beeped for a second before a voice on the other end answered. The brown bear could just about make out what he was saying.

"Hello? Would you like the police, ambulance, fire service or –"  
"Police, police!" Amanda squealed, clearly urgent to dispatch help for Bonnie.  
"Alright. I will connect you now." The line went silent before static coming from the phone signalled another voice.  
"Hello, miss. Where do you happen to be calling from?"  
"M-My house, but my son has come home with reports of a purple rabbit seeming living on her own out on the streets." She paused to catch her breath. "The area is j-just a little way down from 40 Cedar Green. Please hurry!"  
"Don't worry. I am sending someone over now."  
"Thank you so much."

Shakily, Amanda returned the phone to its place on the holder and turned back to the pair. "We have to go down there and greet the police. Freddy, you can tell them more."  
"O-Okay," he replied.  
"Can 'ah come?" Goldie's request took the brown bear by surprise.  
"Of course you can," Freddy's mother replied, and the trio had burst out of the house soon after.


	10. Chapter 10

Freddy's jog to Bonnie's tree felt like one of the longest in his life. He was worried about her – how would she react when the police arrived? One thing was certain: the brown bear knew that she would never forgive him or Goldie for revealing her pitiful situation.

When the group finally reached the last building before its side of the street opened out onto the grassy meeting place, the bear couldn't bring himself to look. Nerves overtook every step and anxiety gripped his bones as he slowly turned to Goldie, who was beside him. The golden male's face was the same as it always was –a smile picked its way up the side of his large muzzle. His expression betrayed nothing of what he could be feeling, and Freddy wondered if his friend was just as timid as him about their current position.

The brown bear shakily brought his head up to look to the space on his right.  
There was not a streak of purple fur to be seen.

Despite this causing him to feel a strange sense of relief, Freddy was still apprehensive. Where was she? Was she still among the leaves of the oak's wide canopy? Straining his bold blue eyes, the bear tried to make out anything that could signify Bonnie's presence.  
Still nothing.

Sighing in defeat, the brown bear remembered that his mother and Goldie were still at his side. He turned around to address them both and noticed that Amanda's worry-stricken eyes were fixed on something a little way down the road.  
 _Are the police here already?  
_ To confirm Freddy's suspicions, his mother's voice rang out eerily against the buildings on the virtually empty street.  
"They're here, boys."

As if her statement was of the summoning sort, two black cars glided along the dirt-ridden tarmac and mounted the pavement next to the grassy meeting place where Freddy and the other two were standing. Both doors opened one after the other, and a pair of officers climbed out: one was a pale-pigmented lion with a greying mane, and the other's hooked beak gave away his eagle species. An assortment of equipment rested in their hands and their formal clothing wrinkled and folded in the breeze as they approached.

The lion spoke first. "Officer Leolock, at your service." He gestured to his eagle companion. "This here is Officer Allan-Federman. You must be the lady who reported the inhabitant of this tree, correct?"  
"Y-Yes," Amanda stuttered, frequently glancing back and forth between Bonnie's refuge and Officer Leolock's gaze.  
"Leolock, sir, would you like me to investigate?" Allan-Federman pointed to the old oak whilst looking at his fellow officer for approval. The lion nodded.  
"Yes, but make sure that you take a weapon. If the rabbit is 'feral', then we don't know how she will react."

Freddy felt a jolt inside of him. "S-She's not dangerous!" He felt all eyes turn to him and sensed their interrogating stares as they bored into his being. "Well…uhh…she can be, but if you get to know her…"

The eagle rotated himself so that he could make eye-contact with the bear. "In that case…" His feathered head regarded the tree. "You'd better come with me if you know her."  
The bear slowly nodded before directing his attention to his mother. Her face was still full of concern.  
"I'll be alright, mum. I know her, and I've always got a police officer with me if things go sour."  
"'Ah'll stay here then, bud." The brown bear recognised Goldie's heavily accented voice and spun back around to acknowledge him before taking the lead over to the oak tree.

Once they were stood beneath the splaying branches, the eagle officer stared up. "This is fascinating," he commented, lifting a finger to his chin. "A rabbit living in a tree."  
"I know," Freddy replied, also searching the branches. "I've climbed it before. She'll probably be up there. Want me to take a look?"  
Officer Allan-Federman nodded. "Yes. But be careful!"


	11. Chapter 11

Both animals swept their heads towards where the sound had arisen from. Their eyes rested on the spot where Amanda, Goldie and Officer Leolock were –but all were in a frenzied panic. When they noticed that the noise had caught Freddy's and his eagle companion's attention, they began to rapidly beckon the pair over through use of hand gestures and were successful, as both animals hurried to their spot.

"Officer!" Leolock was the first to rush forward, the items attached to his suit clinking as he ran. "That scream came from just over there. It sounded female." He knelt down so that he was on Freddy's level. "Young-un."

Identifying that he was required to respond, Freddy nodded to the lion. "Yes, sir?"  
"Did you recognise that voice at all?" The officer was trying hard to calm himself.  
"It was hard to tell," the brown bear stated, "but I think it could've been –"  
The bear's conclusive statement was broken by his mother's rapid shaking. One of her arms was held out in a stiff manner, and she was pointing at something. "F-Freddy, dear! Look!"

Freddy edged over to what had caught her eye. A black car with tinted windows (the sort that prevented an onlooker from seeing inside) was mounted on the pavement. Just about a metre away from the side adjacent to the sidewalk was, presumably, its driver. The bear couldn't quite see what he looked like and certainly didn't recognise him – but the screeching figure in his arms sent rays of identification to his brain.  
"Bonnie!"

His words seemed to have caught the driver's attention and he bolted for the car door. Yanking on the handle, he effortlessly grasped Bonnie by the scruff of her neck and hurled her inside. An audible _clunk_ came from inside the car and immediately after, a low moan of pain.


	12. Chapter 12

There was not a thought in Freddy's mind that neglected his urgency to get to Bonnie. The only sounds that assaulted his ears were the rustling trees and the heavy, rhythmic clunk of both his and Goldie's footsteps. Fear and anger pounded their way through his body, running through his veins like blood. The only difference was that these emotions fuelled him, almost seemed to make him pick up his pace until he was speeding along the walkway, ignoring everything else around him.

He didn't know how long they'd been running for when Goldie's husky voice broke into his continuous trance. Even with such a clear sound penetrating the murky sea of delusion, the bear found that he could only just about make out his friend's words.  
"There! It's there!"

Finding that his eyes had refocused themselves, Freddy took in his surroundings. They were at the end of a long street. There was a bungalow straight ahead, situated in the middle of a wide stretch of grass that made up the front garden. All sorts of rubble and objects were scattered among the plants, receding way back into the woods behind the bungalow. There were two small parking spaces by the curb, but the only car that was here was not parked in either of them. Instead, skid marks showed where the driver had carelessly veered onto the grassy area and had parked with one tyre in a large dip. The brown bear's eyes widened upon seeing that it was the same car that had stolen Bonnie away.

Hastily, he communicated this to Goldie. "This must be where Bonnie's captor lives!" He paused. "Or where he's…taken her, at least."

"Yer' probably right, bud. Should we look for a way intuh' it?" The brown bear could see his companion's eyes searching the property for a possible entrance.

"Alright. He looked a tad shady though – reckon he'd be dumb enough to leave anything open?"

Goldie shrugged. "Hmm. Maybeh'. Let's go." He strode off, albeit looking confident. _Oh well,_ Freddy mused. _I guess he hasn't had as much interaction with her as I have. I strongly doubt that the same emotions are going through his mind right now…_

They'd circulated the perimeter of the bungalow and had found nothing. Freddy was close to admitting defeat, but something inside him told him not to. He simply had to find a way into this structure; god knew what that man would do to the purple rabbit held hostage inside.

Goldie was just a few metres away from him. The bear's golden head was not visible because he was crouched behind a bush's jutting leafy tendrils. By the movements of the fabric of his checkered shirt, Freddy could tell that he was rooting around near the bottom of the building. As if reading the bear's thoughts, his friend spoke.

"'Ah think 'ah've found it, Fred!"

The brown bear peeked over the top of one of the bushes. There, partly obscured by Goldie's squarely-built face, was a latch that looked large enough for him to fit through. His attention returned to the other bear beside him. _It might be big enough for me, but what about Goldie? He's a great deal stockier than me, and that latch doesn't look to welcoming to his body shape…_

"Um," he began, eyes flickering between the possible entrance and Goldie, "do you think we'll both be able to get in? Uh…you know…about your…size…"

To his relief, the latter didn't appear to take any offence at his words. Instead, he just smiled and replied,  
"It's fine, buddy! 'Ah'm sure we'll make it work!"  
With that, he reached for the latch's metal covering and, with his chunky fingers, grabbed onto it and began wiggling it in an attempt to pull it away. Freddy noticed that the bolts fixing it in place were old and somewhat loose; they clattered as Goldie increased his strength on the covering. Abruptly, accompanied with a loud _clang_ , the metal guard fell from its position and all four bolts tumbled with it to the grassy floor. The brown bear took a closer look at what was left.

In the covering's place was a dark tunnel. It wasn't tall enough for either of the bears to stand whilst traversing it, so Freddy figured that they'd have to crawl. His naked blue eyes alone couldn't see where the tunnel led, because the natural light that filtered in through the entrance dissipated halfway. It was their best shot at entering the bungalow.

"Let's go for it, Gold," Freddy decided, gesturing to the dark passage with a brown paw. "You should go first, in case you get…er…stuck."

Nodding, his friend complied with the suggestion and pushed his head into the tunnel. Slowly, he edged his shoulders in, followed by body, legs, feet… Before the brown bear knew it, Goldie was completely inside. Half of him couldn't believe that he'd managed to fit…but then he remembered that they'd have to physically move in there. Interrupting him came his friend's voice, echoing off of the tunnel's walls.

"'Ah'm in! 'Ah'll try 'tuh go deeper!" The sound of the former's body brushing up against the stone of the passage was audible. Once he thought that Goldie was a good few metres in, Freddy lowered himself to the entrance and began to push himself headfirst, raising his voice to warn the other bear.

"I'm coming in after you!"  
"Okay!"

They'd been traversing the tunnel for a while in the pitch black. Freddy couldn't even look behind him to see where they'd come in, as the walls were unexpectedly close to them. What he did know was that they were so far in that there was very little light; rays from outside were diminishing by the second. Constantly his mind raced, and he even felt a small sweat at the thought of what they would find inside. His breathing grew heavy as these thoughts closed in on him, creating a whirlwind of worry in his brain that overtook everything that was already there until he could think of nothing else…  
Once again, Goldie's gruff words tore into the frenzy in his mind. The golden bear, his colours muted by the lack of light, had a hint of surprise in his exclamation.  
"Hey, Fred! 'Ah think 'ah've found somethin'!" After this, Freddy could hear a loud _thrum_ that communicated the ringing sound of force to metal.

"Did you hit it? Whatever it is?"  
"It's…'ah… another metal cov'ring…"  
Freddy sighed. Bonnie's abductor would certainly know they were coming with all the noise that they were making! Reluctantly, he waited until his friend spoke once more.  
"'Ang on…just about…ah!" His grunts of effort were followed by a clang and then another, but much quieter than the first. The brown bear could only assume that the guard had fallen from its place and hit the floor below.

Voicing his guess, he replied to Goldie. "Is it gone?"

"'Ah think so." He paused. "Yep! Just put mah paw intuh' the hole where it used to be. 'Ah think we can get down, somehow. Doesn't sound like 'ah long fall."

"Are you going down?"

"Headfirst, 'ah'm afraid…" There were more noises of the golden bear's body moving against the tunnel walls. "Here 'ah go!"

Freddy watched anxiously as his companion's body disappeared into the hole. Another push sent him speeding towards the ground, which was closely pursued by a _flump_.

This could only mean that it was his turn. Warning the bear down below him, he called out as softly as he could, as not to make more of a commotion. "I'm coming down!"  
The only response was the sound of a body moving across the floor beneath the hole. Freddy gripped onto the bottom of it and hauled his body through. The next thing he knew, he was soaring towards the ground. Instinctively he stuck his paws out in front of him to cushion his landing. They didn't fail him, as he ended up on his side on the same floor that Goldie was standing on.

Instantly his friends came over, helping him to his feet. "Are 'yeh okay?"

"I think so…you?"

"'Ah'm fine, 'ah think! Doubt anything's broken," he added with his trademark chuckle.

The brown bear lifted his head and turned to look around. It was lighter here – well, lighter than the tunnel. Blackness still swamped lots of the room they were in. When he moved to look behind him, Freddy became aware of a small light source which appeared to be coming from an open door. Judging from how far away the door was, the room seemed to be bigger than the darkness was letting on…meaning there could be danger anywhere.

Goldie had also apparently noticed the light. "Let's go 'ovah there," he suggested. They both made their way over to the door, their respective footsteps making muffled _thumps_ on the (assumed) stone floor. As soon as they came within range of the light, Freddy halted. Abruptly, his friend's steps fell silent too, and the brown bear peered around the doorframe.

From where he was standing, the door opened out onto a stone staircase. It disappeared beyond the view of anyone who happened to be situated where he was, and the warm yellow glow that it appeared to harbour vanished upstairs with it. However, Freddy couldn't hear anyone, so he beckoned Goldie forward from the shadows. Together they moved towards the light, taking the short walk step-by-step. His comrade followed close behind him. As they neared the top, the bear turned around and put his finger to his muzzle in a gesture that told Goldie to be quiet. His feet found the last step and, despite fearing that someone would be waiting for them at the top, forced himself to bring his head up and look.


	13. Chapter 13

"Bud!" Goldie's whisper-shout caught his attention. "Bud! What's up?"

It took Freddy a second to realise, for he had once again been lost in his own fearful mulling. Nevertheless, the brown bear thought that it would be best to voice his concern immediately.  
Turning around so that he was facing his friend, he began to speak. "Gold," he began, "we're on the main level of the bungalow! The guy who took Bonnie could be anywhere! In fact, he could be watch…"

One of the doors just ahead of the pair began to creak as it was pulled away from its doorframe.  
Goldie and Freddy stood frozen to their respective spots, both pairs of blue eyes focused on the door. Neither was bold enough to move until Goldie grasped his companion's arm and bolted for the stairway, grunting with effort due to pulling Freddy's weight as well as his own. Unfortunately, the golden bear was heavy-footed, and Freddy cringed at every step. After a particularly long stride, the duo found themselves back in the darkness of what they could only assume was a basement.

The brown bear and his comrade snuck into a corner of the room, ever so slightly illuminated by the hallway light, yet it was still dark enough for them to hide in. Goldie pressed himself against the solid stone wall, and Freddy crouched in front of him. They waited in anticipation for who Freddy thought was about to round the corner. The brown-furred bear pricked his ears, listening for any signs of movement.

There it was.  
A high-pitched screech was growing louder, along with heavy footsteps that weren't too indifferent to Goldie's. Grunts and mutters could also be identified, and the rectangle of light created by the staircase entrance was immediately partly obscured by a tall shadow. At the same time, the screams were silenced, and a large figure stepped into the room. He appeared to be a rabbit; Freddy could tell by his tall ears. Thanks to the light coming from behind him, the bear could make out that his fur was a beige colour. Hoisted by both of his arms was another tall bundle. Its long, floppy ears draped down towards the floor and, clasped over its maw, was the other rabbit's paw.

Behind him, Freddy heard his friend's breathing quicken. Following this was his hushed whisper.  
"Fred! That's 'er! Bonneh'!"

Upon realising this, he too let out a gasp. The doe in question was flailing in her captor's arms, muffled screams silenced by the brown paw covering her mouth. The brown bear fell into a shocked daze. It was too much. He needed to rescue her from the assailant's cruelty!  
His legs had begun to quiver with motion in preparation for action, but before he could physically do anything, the brown rabbit's voice sounded in the darkness.  
"Now listen here, you little bitch," he rasped with a low growl. "You stay right here, ya hear me? Don't move an INCH." With that, he hurled Bonnie to the floor and promptly marched out of the room, slamming the basement door behind him. A _click_ notified the occupants of the room that he had locked it, too.

Freddy returned his attention to the purple rabbit, who was now faintly outlined by the small amount of light coming from the hatch that the bear and his friend had entered through. She moaned in pain from the hard impact of the throw. After looking around to make sure the door hadn't opened again, the brown-furred bear crept out of his hiding place, calling Bonnie's name.  
"Bonnie! Bonnie!" His voice was still hushed.  
The purple doe moved her head so that it faced in his direction. "Fred…dy?" she croaked.

Relieved that she'd managed to hear him, Freddy replied. "I'm right here. Can you see me?"  
"I think so." The female began to crawl haphazardly towards him, and he reached out a paw to help her up.  
"I'm going to help you get up. My paw is just in front of you." The bear remembered what had happened the last time he'd touched her, so he decided it was fair to at least give her a warning.

To his utter reassurance, he could see Bonnie's head nodding. Manoeuvring so that his paw was in line with her incoming one, he suddenly realised that she'd never touched him before. They'd never really made physical contact, unless you were to count the time where she'd shuffled into the bush. Freddy wasn't sure why, but the thought made his heart beat faster.

Before he knew it, he felt the doe's fingertips against his own. A sensation that the brown bear couldn't fathom rocketed up his paw and progressed rapidly down the length of his arm and he froze, shocked until her cough reminded him that he needed to aid her in coming to her feet. Immediately responding, Freddy tightened his grip on her paw and gently pulled her up so that she was standing, albeit shakily. He could see Bonnie attempting to steady herself, and it wasn't going well, so on a whim he darted behind her and placed both of his paws on her shoulders. In response, she turned her head to look at him. The bear couldn't tell what shone in her eyes – was it gratitude? Whatever it was, Freddy decided not to stare and instead focused on getting her to the corner where Goldie still stood; his hands had since fallen from their outstretched demeanour and his darkness-dulled blue eyes glimmered with curiosity.

"Alright. Bonnie, can you try and walk over to Goldie? He's standing by the wall. I'll support you if you wish."  
The purple rabbit grunted and began to shuffle across the cold stone floor. The brown bear made sure his paws remained steadily on her shoulders for the entire duration of her struggle, and when she reached out to put her own small paw on the wall, Goldie rushed over to hold her from one side. Relaxing a little, Bonnie let the stone bear most of her weight. She opened her maw to speak.

"How…did you get…here?" Freddy could see that she was trying very hard to keep control of her body; one of her eyes was half closed and she was shivering.

"Well…we came in through that hatch up there. Can you see the light up there?"  
She shifted so that she could look up to the entrance in the ceiling. "Yes."  
Goldie butted in. "We ran fuh' a while until we came teh' this bungalow."

"Oh…" Bonnie sounded nervous, which was unlike her. The corners of her mouth sunk, her mouth forming a wobbly frown.  
"Bonnie?" The brown bear became more concerned as time dragged on.

Taking him and his friend by surprise, the rabbit let out a wail and flung herself into Freddy's chest. Heaving gasps that came from the fabric of his t-shirt told him that Bonnie was sobbing, and two wet patches that were starting to form there confirmed this. Instinctively, the bear brought both of his arms around her and gripped her back tightly. "Shhhh…it's okay…"  
Purple fur shook as she continued to cry. The bear didn't know what was wrong, and attempted to pose a question.

"Bonnie…what's wrong?" he cooed, shifting a paw to stroke the top of her head.  
Moving at a crawl, the doe eventually lifted her head, and her red and puffy eyes looked up at him with a solemn dullness. The remaining makeup at the top of her eyes was smudged, smearing across her eyelids to create an unfortunate sight. Freddy truly felt sorry for her, despite not knowing the problem that she faced.

"It's… _him_ ," the purple rabbit choked out. When Goldie started to look guilty, she continued in the same upset tone. "The…man that carried me in…here…my…"

The brown bear encouraged her. "Go on, we're listening…"

"My…my…my father."


	14. Chapter 14

"This guy…is your dad?" Freddy was shocked to hear her statement.

"Well…yes…unfortunately…" Bonnie trailed off, her eyes welling up once more. The bear took this as a chance to comfort her again, and continued to rub his paw against the back of her head.

"It's okay…" he soothed, looking into her muted red irises. "What did he do? You don't have to say, of course…"

Sniffing violently, the purple doe's expression hardened. "He...hurt us…badly…"

"Us?"

"Me and my…sister…" She stopped, her normally thin eyes widening. "My sister! _My sister!_ "

"Wait…what? Your sister?" The bear turned to confide in Goldie and noticed that he too had enlarged eyes. Something was very wrong here.

"Yes!" A growl rose in her throat. "She went missing! It was just before I left…oh." She had clearly come to a realisation. "I never told you…"

The brown-furred bear nodded. "Tell me everything."

A while later, Bonnie had explained the past events of her life. It started with her and her sister Rosie, who she obviously was very anxious about, living with their mother and father in a rural area of Texas. Rosie was older than Bonnie, and had acted as a 'protector' of sorts when the siblings were exposed to their father's (David's) rough attacks. The rabbit hadn't known why he was like this; she could only assume that their mother, Sonya, was too afraid to stand up to her husband.

Eventually, when Bonnie and Rosie had both left secondary school, David had become worse. One afternoon, when the purple doe had returned from a walk to clear her mind, her sister was gone and Sonya was at the door. She gestured for her daughter to follow her up to the attic and described that her husband wouldn't know where she was. Sonya told Bonnie to stay there and not come out; if she did, her abusive father would find her. With that, she had locked the door, but not after explaining that food would come to her when David was out at work.

It had only taken the rest of the day for the doe to decide that she couldn't spend an hour more in that room. Finding a piece of paper and a half-empty pen strewn among the boxes of the attic, she had written a note to her mother explaining her choice. She would leave the house through the small window in her new 'room' and run. No ideas or locations had immediately come to her mind, but she would just flee until she found _somewhere_.

After gathering her guitar (which she'd requested during her afternoon in the attic), she'd used materials that she had uncovered to push open the aforementioned window. Observing the small cul de sac, Bonnie had traversed the rooves of the houses, making use of her agility that she'd possessed for years. She had leapt from tile to tile, ceiling to ceiling until she had found the infamous oak tree. There, she had come to the conclusion that it was her best bet, and had made a makeshift home among the branches.

For all that time (the rabbit thought she'd been living out there for around a month), her sister was still nowhere to be found.  
"…and I think _he_ has her," she finished, sighing.

"David?" Goldie questioned, tipping his head to one side.

"Well, it does make sense," Freddy answered, looking at his friend again. "If he used to hurt Bonnie and Rosie…and judging by how he just acted…he's a prime suspect."

"And just how are we going to find her?!" The purple rabbit's voice cut through the bear's sentence. He could tell that being able to speak to someone about her problems had helped the doe to regain her indignation.

"'Teh bungalow can't be that big," Freddy's golden companion added, turning himself so that he could fully observe the room.

"Yes, true, but how will we get out of this basement?" The brown-furred bear had no idea. They couldn't reach for the hatch, and even if they could it would get them nowhere. They'd just end up back outside.

In the midst of his silent rambling, Bonnie spoke. "I think I can defy the lock. You know. _Lock-picking?_ "

"Uhh…okay," Freddy answered as the female began to amble over to the door. He and Goldie followed, careful not to make too much of a sound. Once they were near enough to watch the doe demonstrate her craft, the duo waited. She stuck a claw into the keyhole and began to twist her paw around in varying directions, whilst constantly shifting the claw from left to right. The bear could see the immense concentration on her face; her brows were furrowed and her red eyes had narrowed to slits once more as she grew more and more impatient. Freddy took the opportunity to survey her as a whole.

Despite her thin frame, the shape of her body seemed quite even. Nothing instantly jumped out at him that was mismatched; even both of her legs were slim. These were much alike the doe's two arms, which also bore a reedy build.  
During his dream-like state, Freddy realised something.  
He admired her.  
Everything about her: her prickly personality, her unique tall height, even her facial features and general looks. That was why he'd always find himself in a daze whenever he was near her!

 _Click._  
Bonnie stepped away from the door as the paw that was gripped on the handle fell away. It swung open, and light flooded the area they were standing in.  
"Done," she stated. "We'll have to be impeccably quiet if we're going to get out this way."

"We can do that," the bear responded, turning back to Goldie. "Can't we?"

However, to Freddy's utter confusion, Goldie looked forlorn. "'Ah'm gonna stay 'ere," he decided, staring at the ground. "Roseh' might be somewhere else in this basement. 'Ah'll look 'fuh 'er."

The brown-furred bear returned his attention to Bonnie. Her head was moving in a nodding motion, keeping her eyes steadily fixed on the stairs beyond the door. "We could do a split search. Me and Freddy will go and look upstairs. Goldie will search down here. We should keep the door open or he won't be able to see, mind," she added.

"Alright." The bear agreed, stepping towards the purple doe. "Perhaps you'll find a torch down there or something?"

His comrade chuckled – something that defined his personality. "Maybeh'! See yeh'!" The golden bear vanished into the shadows.

Bonnie's cough told him that it was time that they set off, too. He followed her as she manoeuvred through the doorway and continued, light-footed, up the stairs. Freddy tried his best to mimic her movement, but being male, he was naturally heavier. Every time a stair let out a pained groan the rabbit would flip her head to glare at him, to which he'd cringe and grunt, "Sorry!"

Soon they had found the last step and were situated in the hallway that boasted the numerous warm lights. This time, a couple of the previously closed doors were lying open. The purple rabbit shuffled back so that she was in line with Freddy.

"Look! The doors are open," she whispered as she surveyed the passage for herself. "Where do you think he is?"

The brown-furred male suddenly felt a wave of fear. Heaven knew what David would do to Bonnie if he found out that she had escaped! As quickly as it had risen up through his body, the anxiety was replaced with a hint of protectiveness. He _had_ to shield her from that man's grasp.

"Should we just…uhh…go forward? Slowly?"

"Sounds good." Bonnie gestured for him to go first, which he did. Prudently they edged down the hallway until they arrived at the first open door. Nerves trying to eat away at his defensive demeanour, Freddy peered around the wooden frame.

No one.

Relieved, he let out a daring sigh. He heard the female behind him do the same, and they quickly proceeded into the room.

It was fairly large. Old-style wallpaper was plastered along the walls, its crimson hue fading where it met the ceiling. Numerous items were lazily littered on the floor, and a sizeable spruce wardrobe resided in a far corner. Instantly recognising this as a possible place for stashing someone, the purple doe dashed from her place and paused beside the wardrobe. Cautiously, she reached out a paw and pulled back one of the doors.

There was no sign of a body; instead old clothes on their respective hangers dangled from the wooden pole near the top of the structure. Freddy saw Bonnie's head dip. Her large lop ears covered the part of her face that he could see, so it was impossible to tell her expression from where he was upended. Eventually, after a presumed moping, Bonnie ambled over the rubbish strewn across the floor and ended up next to the bear.

"She's not here." Her miserable tone confirmed Freddy's suspicions and he wrapped his arms around her, engulfing the taller rabbit in a hug. She didn't protest and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hey…it's okay. We'll find her. I know it." Bonnie lifted her head at the sound of his soft words and looked him straight in the eye. Her eyes glittered with impending tears, but the doe appeared to be trying to hold them back.

"Let's…go."

It had been a while since their first expedition into the crimson-walled room. They'd had no luck in finding Bonnie's missing sister, and said rabbit grew more and more distraught with each discovery. Soon, they had found themselves back in the hallway of lights.

Repeating her earlier declaration, the purple rabbit penetrated a cream wall with her unfocused stare. "Rosie isn't here…we haven't found her!" A small whine broke from her jaw, and as it did Bonnie plunged her purple forehead into his chest. Once again, tears were present on his shirt as she sobbed into its blue folds. Impulsively, Freddy's arms found the small of her back and began to rhythmically circle around.  
"Shhhh…"

Perhaps now was the time.

"Bonnie…"

She gradually lifted her head.  
"Okay…I know this isn't the time. I'll admit that." His voice grew louder with pent-up emotions. "Now that I've spent time getting to know you, heck, I've even been feeding you…"

"What is it?!" Her words cracked.

"Bonnie…I…"

He halted as footsteps sounded in the hall. Rotating his head, Freddy's blue eyes widened in horror at the figure they belonged to.

There, fists clenched tightly against his chest, was the man who had continuously hurt the purple rabbit and her sister.  
David growled. "You!"


	15. Chapter 15 FINAL

The brown bear's feet seemed to freeze into the carpet. This was the worst man he'd met in person: an abuser. Without him knowing, a low snarl rose in Freddy's throat. "What do you want?" He felt his arms tighten around Bonnie.

David answered firmly, taking a threatening step towards the pair. "I want _her_. Hand the little whore over."

"And why would I do that?"

"The weedy thing in your arms so happens to be my daughter!"

"The daughter you hit and punched?"

Bonnie's father's eyes grew at Freddy's retort. "Liar!"

"I'm not lying." The brown bear was impressed to hear his voice increasing in clarity. "Bonnie told me all about what you did to her and Rosie."

"She _dare…_ " The tall rabbit's voice was no more than a menacing undertone. He locked his teal-coloured eyes with his daughter's. "Oh…just you wait 'till I get my paws on you…" To Freddy's horror, the man advanced, arms outstretched. The brown-furred bear's mind raced. Could he fight this rabbit? He might be thin like his daughter, but that didn't subtract from his paws; they looked like they could pack a strong punch. He felt his legs shudder. David's muzzle was almost in his face.  
Please don't let this happen…Bonnie…

A _thunk_ became audible behind them. Every animal in the passage turned their attention to the staircase.

Ever so slowly, two small ears rose, followed by a diamond-shaped marking on a golden forehead.  
 _Goldie!_

As his friend neared the top of the stairs, a cream-coloured head followed him. In his arms, he heard the purple doe's intake of breath, and when Goldie was stood in the hallway, another tortoiseshell rabbit followed in his footsteps. She wore a tattered green t-shirt and a darker green skirt. Her clothes matched the colour of her eyes, which were staring straight at Bonnie.  
"Sister?"  
Bonnie's breathing was rapid, and her lips parted to reply.  
"Rosie? Oh…oh!" Unexpectedly she broke free of the bear's grip and launched herself onto her sister. The two both grasped each other tightly, sniffling and gasping. "Sis…"

Stunned, Freddy and Goldie locked gazes. "You did it…" Freddy breathed.

A grunt from behind him broke the exultant situation. It was then that the bear was reminded of David's presence. It seemed that Goldie was alerted to it, as well as Rosie (who had now stopped embracing Bonnie and was looking in her father's direction).

"Well, it looks like Daddy's hit the jackpot," the beige rabbit cooed, advancing just as he had done before Freddy's companion had returned. The brown bear looked towards the latter in a pledge for help. The golden friend nodded. David roughly shoved Freddy against the wall, allowing himself more room to close in on the two girls. The _thump_ of his black shoes against the carpet echoed down the passage, sending an eerie message to all those who dared to enter.

Paws reached for the siblings. The purple doe's teeth were bared, lips parted in a snarl. Her tortoiseshell sister's eyebrows were knitted. How could he be allowed to do this?

A golden blur slammed into David's side, knocking him from his frightening stance. With a sickening sound that made Freddy cringe, his head hit the wall and he fell to the floor, winded. In response to this, his attacker hurled himself onto the wounded rabbit and held him still with his chunky arms. Deep blue eyes surveyed David, then Bonnie and Rosie, and finally Freddy.  
"'Ah knew 'mah bodeh' would come in useful for somethin'!" Goldie's voice held a hint of humour. Turning back to David, his face creased. "'Yeh stay there," he suggested.

Groaning, the brown rabbit weakly stared up at him and attempted to move his arms from underneath him. His efforts were futile, as the golden-furred bear had made it so that they were firmly crushed between David's chest and the ground. "Ugh…you fat…asshole! Get the hell off of me!"

"Sorreh'," Goldie countered, "but 'ah'm afraid 'ah can't do that." Addressing Freddy, his voice took on some urgency. "Bud, find 'the phone and call 'the police! 'Ah can't hold this man down 'fuh long!"  
Obeying him, the bear tried to remember the rooms that he and Bonnie had searched. Was there a phone present in any of them? He'd just have to try all the doors.

After a painfully long exploration, Freddy had discovered the phone. It looked as if it hadn't been used in a while, but nevertheless the bear picked it up and began to dial the correct number. As he held it to his ear, the ringing sound played and he attempted to recall the name of the street they'd run down. First there had been Pine Place, Rosemary Row…ah!  
 _Cinder Way!_

The operator's voice alerted him to his task. Repeating what his mother had done, Freddy gave the name of the road. The brown-furred bear didn't know what number they were at, though – so he just stated that they were at the bungalow on the very end. After the operator had informed him that someone would be right over, he returned the phone to its holder and proceeded back to the hallway to help Goldie.

The sun was beginning to set as the officers hauled David into the back of their car. The abuser was kicking and yelling insults at the young group who had dealt with him in his bungalow, but the police had more control then he would ever have over Bonnie and her sister.

As for Freddy, Goldie and the siblings, well, they'd made it out safely. The brown bear was thankful that they'd been able to stop someone as cruel-minded as the tall brown rabbit from causing any more harm. Freddy had called his mother, and she'd made her way over to Cinder Way thanks to an escort from the two original officers: Leolock and Allan-Federman.

Purple fur brushed against Freddy's arm, jolting him back from the previous events of the hectic day. Bonnie was standing next to him, her scarlet eyes shining with gratitude.  
"Hey…thanks for today."  
Perhaps _this_ was his chance! The bear smiled in response. "No problem! After all, we've known each other for a while now, right?"  
"Yes, we have."

His mind was made up. "Bonnie?"  
"What is it?"

"Back in there, just before David came in…I was going to, you know, tell you something."

The doe nodded in an invitation for him to continue.

"Well, as I mentioned…we've known each other since…the beginning of the month. And in that time I kept feeling this…sensation."

One of her eyebrows was raised.

"As of late, I haven't really been able to describe it. But after what happened back there…I think I finally know what it is."

"Go on."

"Bonnie…I think I love you."

Nervously, he looked up from his hands, which he was absent-mindedly fiddling with. They met Bonnie's wide-eyed gaze and slightly parted maw as she attempted to process the information. Both pairs of eyes flitted around before meeting in one place.  
And it was as if they shared the same feeling that Freddy had felt when she'd let him help her up in the basement.

Bonnie hurled herself at him as she'd done so many times before. Her thin purple arms wrapped themselves around him and her white muzzle was pressed under his chin. Eyes half closed, a purr rumbled in her throat as she admitted, "Me too."

He was about to return the hug when he noticed his surroundings. Goldie and Rosie, who had shared some laughs and a chat, were both staring at the bear and the purple rabbit. Amanda had halted her formal talk with the officers and was now smiling from ear to ear as she let out a giggle.

The brown-furred bear felt his cheeks heat up and knew that he probably looked startled. Bonnie had also come to realise this, stuck in a defensive position with a panicked expression plastered to her features.

The motherly baker was the first to speak. "Oh, Freddy, dear! It's okay," Amanda reassured him. "It's okay to have feelings for someone!"

Then it was his golden comrade's turn. "Buddy! 'Ah knew it," he commented with a wink and a warm smile. Rosie, who was situated next to him, shared the same appearance. She, however, directed her attention to her sister.  
"Bonnie," she began, heading towards the two, "You've never really been the sort of girl to fall in love easily. Well," the tortoiseshell added with a titter, "I'll admit that friendliness hasn't exactly been your strong point. But it seems you've found the one, and I have no problems with that at all!"

The purple doe's mouth showed the signs of a very small smile. "Thanks, Rosie." As she pulled away from Freddy to look into his eyes, the rabbit gave the impression that something had come to her attention. "Wait…where are we going to go? I mean…you've been held captive by _him_ ," Bonnie put in, gesturing to her sister. "And I've been living in a tree for what feels like 10 years…oh wait…I never told you."

"Don't worry, ladies. Freddy's mother and we have been figuring that matter out." Officer Leolock was nodding slowly. "Would you like to explain, miss?"

Amanda took up the offer. "The attic in mine and Freddy's house is nice and clean! There's certainly space for both of you up there until we can arrange something a bit more practical."

"Thank you very much." Rosie's gentle voice made its way over to Freddy's mother, where its owner gave the baker a hug. Amanda returned it with the same smile she'd maintained from earlier.

"Well then, we'd better drive you all back to your homes," Allan-Federman, the eagle, spoke up.

"Oh, no, we'll be fine," Amanda assured him with a flick of her paw. "Won't we, Freddy?"

The brown bear nodded at the eagle officer. "Thank you for all your help today. And you, Officer Leolock," he quickly put in.

"It's just our duty, sir," the lion replied, opening the door of the police car. "Come, Officer," He motioned for Allan-Federman to join him in the passenger seat. Soon, they'd both found their positions in the car and were receding down the road within minutes.

Freddy's mother turned to address the group. "Let's get back home," she told them. "Oh – Goldie, what are your plans?"

Goldie's heavy southern accent responded to her, accompanied once more by his chuckle. "'Ah've got me phone on me," he explained. "'Ah can call me mum and tell her 'ah'd like to drop by for a few more hours. 'Ah can even help teh' girls, if they wish."

"Okay! Come on," The jolly baker signalled for them to start moving.

The bear heard Bonnie talking to her sister behind him. "When we get there, I can tell you all about what it's like to live in a tree. And speaking of the tree, I have to grab my guitar from there."

"Whatever you say, sis," Rosie playfully elbowed the younger rabbit.

To conclude, Freddy was happy that he'd sat on that bench on that foggy morning. The shadow that had jumped on him that day had set off a chain of events that the bear thought he'd never experience – and he certainly hadn't ever expected them to take place! Together with his best friend, they'd been able to stop a sly criminal, had met two sisters with quite a unique backstory (one of which would become his girlfriend), and had possibly had the biggest adventure of their teenage years in doing so.  
But something told him this wouldn't be the end of these crazy events.

 _Whatever happens,_ Freddy told himself, _I can definitely guarantee these girls a peaceful and slow recovery._


End file.
